Cy
Cy is an agent in the Department of Floaters. He is written by Gaijinguy. Agent Profile Appearance Cy is 6'0", 200 lbs. and has blond hair and gray eyes. Born and raised on Af'El, Cy is acclimated to a high-gravity, high-HF radiation environment, and as such has extremely dark skin and a high degree of physical development. He generally wears basic black fatigues, but keeps his stormtrooper armor and kit in perfect condition—as he notes, despite its ineffectiveness against blaster shots fired by main characters, it provides significant protection against fragmentation and environmental hazards. Personality Despite being a fully trained Imperial Stormtrooper (and, as such, a firmly indoctrinated believer in authoritarianism in general and imperialism in particular), Cy maintains an upbeat and outgoing personality. The fact that he would die for the Empire doesn't mean he's particularly eager to, and he would, by his own account, rather be drinking and sleeping around than dying gloriously in battle. Cy is easily distracted and not particularly inclined to mental self-improvement. This has led to a spotty knowledge of many fandoms (often ones with games or pastimes associated with them) and a marked ignorance on many topics, including World One and his own universe (he watched the movies, but never got into the books). Stormtroopers and the Galactic Empire are among the few topics he takes seriously. Abilities A human native of the Star Wars universe, Cy does not have Force-sensitivity or any other paranormal abilities. As a fully trained Imperial Stormtrooper, Cy is a competent trained hand-to-hand combatant and proficient with explosives. He's theoretically competent with standard Imperial-issue firearms, but independent tests conducted by the PPC have been spotty at best. It's been noted that taping a picture of Luke Skywalker's face to a target will decrease Cy's ability to hit it by up to eighty-seven percent. (Note that this is an improvement from the initial tests, where a picture of Han Solo rendered him unable to hit a target at point-blank range. His aim has improved as his character has become more defined.) His upbringing on Af'El has given him a working knowledge of metallurgy and optics. Agent History Prior to the PPC Cy's existence began to as an extra in the fic "Abbey the Jedi." When agents Kirill and Zug came to fix matters, Zug tricked Kirill into abducting a random stormtooper, who turned out to be Cy. Zug did this for two reasons: to get Kirill out of the way for a while, and to complete the predestination paradox that had caused their involvement with the fic in the first place. Kirill's poor grasp of time travel ultimately led to Cy being untied and left alone for a significant period. He was found some hours later, wandering the corridors with a concussion, by the Dandelions. As Cy's character became more than just a random extra, his backstory filled itself in: the son of chemical engineers who worked on the meleenium refinement process, Cy was born and raised in the harsh environment of Af'El until he joined the Imperial Army at the age of seventeen, over his parents' objections. Agent Zug suspects that the agents' own involvement in the story's timeline as Defels (aliens native to Af'El) may have caused his fairly anomalous upbringing, but the destruction of the fic from which he was retrieved renders such speculation academic. With the PPC With the resolution of Kirill and Zug's mission, Cy had no place to be returned to. As a result, the Department of Personnel gave him a job. The Marquis de Sod, vexed by Kirill and Zug's dysfunctionality as a team, assigned him to be trained at RC 1060, in the hopes that Cy's influence would moderate, or at least distract, the two agents. Mission Logs Home: RC 1060 Recruitment * "Abbey the Jedi," Part 1, Part 2, Part 3, Part 4 (Star Wars), Agents Kirill and Zug (DF) ** Kirill and Zug learn the hard way that linear cause and effect are a Good Thing. ** Badfic: "Abbey the Jedi," rated T. Partnered with Kirill and Zug * "Easing one's mind," Part 1, Part 2 (Magic: The Gathering) ** Kirill and Zug meet Cy, their new trainee, and unslash Jace and Kallist. ** Badfic: "Easing one's mind," rated M. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters Category:Badfic Characters